closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Wind Dancer Production Group
1st Logo (October 18, 1988-May 2, 1989) Logo: On a blue background, we see the words "WIND DANCER PRODUCTIONS, INC." in Bauhaus 93. Right below it are the words "in association with" in the same font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Usually the end of the show, but in some cases it is silent. Availability: Expect it on the first season of Roseanne when it is reran in local syndication and on TV Land. It is also intact and in high resolution on the DVD box set of the first season (both the original Anchor Bay release and the Mill Creek reissue). 2nd Logo (March 31, 1990-September 21, 1994, October 18, 1994) Nicknames: "Neon Dove", "Aurora Dove" Logo: On a purplish marble background, we see a crack. The crack suddenly expands, while pink light shines through it. When the crack finishes, it morphs into the shape of a dove with thousands of neon colors shining through. The colors then keep moving. While all this is happening, the text "Wind Dancer PRODUCTIONS, INC." appears in blue, with "Wind Dancer" in a cursive font. Variants: *Some TV shows include a spark flying. *On the first season of Home Improvement, the logo is slightly shorter. FX/SFX: The crack morphing into the dove, the colors moving. Music/Sounds: A wind-like sound with some chimes when the crack morphs into a dove. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the first five episodes of Home Improvement (and possibly Carol & Company), the chimes are louder. Starting with the sixth HI episode, "Adventures in Fine Dining", the normal chimes are used. *On the S2 Home Improvement episode "Groin Pains", the sound of applause (continuing from the closing credits) is heard over the jingle. Availability: Still intact on the first three seasons of Home Improvement and the season 4 premiere, "Back in the Saddle Shoes Again", on DVD and Hallmrk Channel. Surprisingly, this logo appeared on the season 4 episode "He Ain't Heavy, He's Just Irresponsible", which was possibly produced before the next logo was introduced. This also appeared on the short-lived shows Carol & Company and Thunder Alley. Editor's Note: The neon colors and chimes may be off-putting, but this logo is very well done for the time period and is a favorite of many. 3rd Logo (September 27, 1994-May 20, 1997) Logo: On a gray gradient background, the words (in CGI) "WIND DANCER PRODUCTION GROUP" zoom in and change from a bluish color to a shady mix of pink, purple, blue, and some orange. Variants: *On the season 4 Home Improvement episode "Tool Time After Dark", a transition from the season one episode "What About Bob?" is reused in order to cut to the logo. *On the season 5 HI episode "Eye on Tim" and the season 6 episodes "I Was a Teenage Taylor" and "Jill and Her Sisters", the fade-in is slower. *On the season 5 HI episode "Mr. Wilson's Opus", the logo comes in about half a second late. FX/SFX: The zooming and color changing. Music/Sounds: The sounds of wind chimes. Music/Sounds Variant: On the season 6 episode "The Wood, the Bad, and the Hungry", an outtake of the episode's stop-motion segment played during the closing credits finishes over the logo. Availability: Seen on seasons 4-6 of Home Improvement on DVD and Hallmark Channel, beginning with the episode "Don't Tell Momma". Also seen on its infamous spin-off Buddies. Editor's Note: Quite possibly the most boring of the Wind Dancer logos. 4th Logo (April 15, 1997-May 25, 1999) Nicknames: "The Feather", "CGI Feather" Logo: We see what appears to be a lake. A large feather is seen. The feather then touches the lake, bounces back up, and the scene becomes enclosed in a box shape (kind of like a bell tower) while the text "WIND DANCER PRODUCTION GROUP" zooms in. Variant: There is a variant where the text says "WIND DANCER FILMS" with two lines below. FX/SFX: The feather touching the lake. Music/Sounds: A majestic string piece accompanied by a 4 note flute tune. Music/Sounds Variants: *Occasionally, just the flute would be heard. *ABC airings of the eighth and final season of Home Improvement would use its generic theme. Availability: Still intact on the final two seasons of Home Improvement on DVD and Hallmark Channel, and other shows produced by Wind Dancer (such as the short-lived Dan Aykroyd sitcom Soul Man, on which this logo debuted). Editor's Note: An excellent final effort for Wind Dancer. Category:Television Category:Television production companies in the United States